Play Issue 1
This magazine was dated November 1995 and priced at £2.95 Regulars Contents - 2 pages (4-5) Competition - 2 pages (40-41) Competition - 1 page (84) Playback (Buyer's Guide) - 1 page (93) Subscription - 1 page (94) Readers' Survey - 2 pages (95-96) Next Issue - 1 page (98) News PlayStation Wired: Sony arrives with a bang... - 3 pages (6-8) *People (Quoted): Doug Goodwin (Sony), Gerry Berkley (HMV), Paul Lloyd-Roach (GAME), Will Copeland (One Step Beyond) ... as Sega runs scared - page 7 *Companies: Sega, 3DO Bloody cheek!: Sony launches premium rate helpline - page 8 Page 10 *PlayStation MKII: Mortal Kombat II *Wing Commander III: Heart of the Tiger *Agile Virgins a go go: Agile Warrior F-111X *Record giant comes out to play: Off-World Interceptor Extreme, Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain, 3D Baseball, Slam 'n Jam '96 featuring Magic & Kareem, Blazing Dragons Page 11 *Bullfrog gets high on PlayStation: Hi-Octane *Ministerial Adoption of PlayStation: Ministry of Sound installs PlayStations in a dedicated game arena. *Wakefield 1 Japan 0: Witchwood *FIFA '96 here next month!: FIFA Soccer '96, Madden NFL 96, PGA Tour 96, NHL 96, NBA Live 96 *Batman takes forever: Batman Forever Page 12 *Sony Signs Sports Stars: Sony tie up sponsorship deals with Prince Naseem Hamed and Carl Fogarty. *Jack pops up: Alone in the Dark: Jack is Back *Acclaim alienates everyone: Alien Trilogy *Heretics Doomed Alert: Hexen *A kind of magic: Magic Carpet *MK3 coins it in: Mortal Kombat 3 Page 14 *Wild Tekken 2 Rumours *Let's Assault Rigs *Sony goes on the WarHawk path *Yes, Doom really is coming Page 15 *Ridge Racer raves on...: Rave Racer *Telstar soldiers on: Lone Soldier *More balls on its way from Warner: Hardball 5 *Company Vitae: Virgin Interactive Page 16 *Warped Metallic Visions: Twisted Metal *Actually, not virtually: Actua Golf *Shockwave Assault *Interplay sent to Cyberia *Empire Pinballs the Braindead: Pro Pinball, Braindead 13 Page 17 *NFL clubbed by Acclaim: NFL Quarterback Club 96 *Sporty Sony gets extreme: ESPN Extreme Games *Bikes 'n' Bruisers hit the road: Road Rash *The 'X' Revolution looms: Revolution X *Bazooka power!: Johnny Bazookatone Features In the Indian with... Peter Molyneux - 1 page (18) Fighting Frenzy: Who comes up trumps in the ultimate battle of the beat 'em-ups? - 1 page (53) :Well, you've seen the reviews and how they compare, but how can five games which are all essentially beat 'em-ups differ so much? After all, fighting is fighting right? Wrong actually! *Games: Street Fighter: The Movie, Mortal Kombat 3, Zero Divide, Battle Arena Toshinden, Tekken The Definition of Sound (Part One) - 4 pages (80-83) :Video games aren't all just about looks and gameplay anymore. Software companies are recognising that music is just as vital in the overall playing experience. So, Ryan Butt decided that this was the perfect opportunity to indulge his second favourite pastime and write a music feature. Workstation (Previews) G-Police - Ian Lynch - 4 pages (20-23) Total NBA '96 - Ian Lynch - 4 pages (24-27) *People (Quoted): Jules Burt (Sony London) Fade to Black - Asam Ahmad - 4 pages (28-31) *People (Quoted): Paul Cuisset (Delphine) Allegiance - Ian Lynch - 3 pages (32-34) Syndicate Wars - Ian Lynch - 4 pages (36-39) Reviews One of the ratings changes for each review and therefore has not been included in this table. L=Looks, S=Sounds, V=Value Tips Battle Arena Toshinden, Ridge Racer, Jumping Flash, Parodius, Rayman - (85) Wipeout - Guide - 2 pages (86-87) Mortal Kombat 3 - Guide - 4 pages (88-91) Adverts 3D Lemmings - PC, PlayStation - Psygnosis - 2 pages (2-3) X-Gen Issue 3 (92) Other Credits Deputy Editor :Ian Lynch Games Editor :Asam Ahmad Staff Writer :Ryan Butt Production Editor :Sarah Moran Editorial Assistant :Simon Lovell Contributor :Steve Hill (Editorial), Claire Kendrick, Ian Feeney (Art) Art Director :Mark Kendrick Publisher :Ian Kenyon Issue Index Category:Contains Playstation Reviews Category:Magazines released in 1995